Blush
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Diawali dengan rasa penasaran, sampai kemudian berakhiran dengan pemandangan tak layak. Berniat lebih baik kembali ke rumahnya dan rupanya kesialannya bukan hanya sampai di situ saja. Yaoi. Slight: Straight, Yuri. Shintaro/Konoha (ShinKono). Slight: Seto/Kano. Warning Inside.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
__Kagerou Days/カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Blush © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Friendship/Romance_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Konoha  
Slight: Seto/Kano, Kano/Kido, Seto/Mary, Momo/Hibiya, Momo/Mary_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Diawali dengan rasa penasaran, sampai kemudian berakhiran dengan pemandangan tak layak. Berniat lebih baik kembali ke rumahnya dan rupanya kesialannya bukan hanya sampai di situ saja._

_WARNING:_ _Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Yuri, Straight, Full Fanservice, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Fic pertama di fandom ini dengan _pair_ _yaoi_, okeh... Fic ini tak terlalu serius karena isinya _fanservice _semuanya. Campur antara pasangan normal, _yaoi_, _yuri_, tapi yang lebih banyak _yaoi_. Jadi kalau tak suka jangan dipaksakan. Dan semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannyaterlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Langit biru tanpa awan, matahari yang terang-benderang menerangi jagat raya, pepohonan yang jarang terlihat, gedung-gedung ataupun beberapa rumah selalu memenuhi, tak sedikit kendaraan yang melintas di atas jalan-jalan lebar, debu-debu yang terbawa angin, asap, polusi, polutan dan lainnya yang ikut serta menambah suasana keadaan, wajah-wajah orang yang kelelahan, dan lainnya. Sangat pas untuk menjadi faktor kenapa hari ini cuaca sangat-sangat panas. Mungkin perasaan saja atau memang kenyataannya begitu, rasa panas sudah menusuk sampai kulit—atau mungkin sampai ke tulang.

Rambut hitam, tubuh ectomorph, jersey merah, kaus yang senada dengan surai arangnya, celana panjang, sandal merah yang mirip seperti sandal ketika di dalam kamar tidur atau mungkin sandal kamar mandi, dan lainnya. Seperti penampilan baru dengan beberapa peluh yang membasahi wajah maupun bagian tubuh tertentu, bagaikan seseorang yang usai mandi, atau mungkin seperti orang yang usai berlari beratus-ratus meter.

Orang tersebut, Shintaro Kisaragi, selalu tidak menyukai keluar rumah, yang tentu alasannya adalah cuaca yang sangat panas sehingga akhirnya penampilannya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Penuh keringat itu tidak nyaman, bau aroma asam itu bukanlah saingan dari cologne mahal, wajah seperti seseorang yang sangat kelelahan atau seperti orang sakit mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari orang sekitar itu tidak enak. Maka dari itu, dunia luar termasuk ke dalam daftar tempat yang tidak baik untuknya, atau mungkin dunia luar adalah _blacklist_-nya. Mungkin ia lebih suka kembali mendekam di dalam kamarnya bersama komputer kesayangan dan gadis cerewet nan jail yang selalu ada di layar monitornya.

Sepertinya menyenangkan menikmati hari demi hari yang berlalu dengan menghabiskan waktu di depan layar. _Headphone _melekat di telinga sembari mendengarkan lantunan-lantunan lagu yang dibuatnya, _mouse _ada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri menyentuh huruf-huruf yang ada di atas _keyboard_. Kaleng ataupun botol soda ada di dekatnya. Lalu pandangan yang selalu tersorot pada layar kaca kadang teralihkan kepada seekor kelinci putih manis bernama Tono. Mengobrol banyak hal dengan lawan bicaranya yang bukanlah seorang manusia—walau bentuk rupanya seperti manusia—yang kenyataannya hanyalah seorang gadis _cyber_.

Menyenangkan bukan?

Ya.

Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi sekarang tidak. Ia kini sering keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan-jalan dengan penuh keringat yang menemani, ke sana dan ke sini, pergi mencari sesuatu yang menjadi alasan eksistensi dirinya ada di sini, di tengah-tengah ribuan masyarakat, dan lama-kelamaan pun akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan dunia luar. Tapi ingat, hanya terbiasa, bukan menyukai.

Berkat Mekakushi Dan akhirnya ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan sifat _hikikomori_-nya.

_Earphone _melekat pada telinga, _handphone _berlayar tipis selalu ada di genggamannya, matanya selalu was-was melihat keadaan.

Berjalan menembus perumahan, melewati trotoar di pinggir jalan raya, asap kendaraan yang bercampur dengan debu selalu menyapa wajahnya baik, dan juga melewati orang-orang yang melintas. Kadang mendapat sial saat bertemu seekor anjing di tengah jalan, sampai-sampai ia harus melatih otot-otot kakinya disaat sang anjing mengejarnya. Menabrak tembok, tiang, pejalan kaki lainnya, dan lain-lain. Atau kadang tak sengaja tersandung oleh apapun itu yang mengganggu perjalanannya. Semakin lama semakin menguras tenaga, ia tak tahu jika tantangan yang diberikan dunia untuknya adalah seperti ini.

Padahal dirinya adalah makhluk ex-NEET yang lemah, dunia sungguh tega terhadapnya.

_Tap, tap_.

Tapi dunia juga tak selalu jahat, kini semua jerih payahnya memberikannya sebuah hasil.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu dengan pelat nomor 107.

Napas terengah-engah, garis tipis tertarik di bibirnya, ia langsung memutar knop pintu dan membukannya.

Pintu terbuka seluruhnya. Yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah aroma khas anak-anak yang menyenangkan, lalu suara orang berbincang-bincang dengan gelak tawa maupun kata-kata cacian, dan kemudian cahaya lampu yang masuk ke dalam retinanya untuk membantunya melihat bagaimana keadaan di dalamnya.

Beberapa orang-orang di dalam sana terdiam dan memilih menatap pintu yang tepat Shintaro berada.

"Oh, sudah datang."

"Hallo."

"Selamat datang."

Dan beberapa kata-kata sambutan lainnya yang dikeluarkan dari bibir mereka yang menjabat sebagai temannya.

Shin tak menjawab, mata hitamnya lebih memilih untuk mengobservasi ruangan.

Melihat beberapa teman-temannya yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, dan juga melihat gadis berambut pirang yang nyatanya adalah adiknya yang kini sedang bercengkerama riang bersama seorang bocah laki-laki.

Momo Kisaragi, adiknya, di dekat pintu kamar sedang asik mengobrolkan sesuatu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya, Hibiya Amamiya, terlihat acuh tak acuh, wajahnya menunjukan rasa malas yang tinggi untuk mencoba bersikap seperti manusia pada biasanya jika sedang mengobrol. Sehingga membuat beberapa kedutan di dahi Momo karena merasa dirinya berbicara panjang lebar tapi tidak didengar.

Lalu kemudian, pertengkaran kecil muncul di keduanya.

Ia melihat ke arah lainnya, menemukan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain kini sedang duduk di sofa.

Kousuke Seto, Shuuya Kano dan Tsubomi Kido.

Seto dan Kano duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Kido duduk di seberangnya. Yang memisahkannya hanyalah sebuah meja kecil, dan seorang gadis manis bernama Mary Kozakura.

Dua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan. Seto, yang lebih jangkung dari laki-laki satunya lagi, merentangkan tangannya di sandaran sofa, senyum matahari yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya dipancarkan begitu saja, tawa renyahnya menghiasi ruangan. Sepertinya hidupnya terlalu bahagia sekali.

Laki-laki satunya lagi, yang memiliki mata seperti kucing, dan tatapan menyebalkan yang selalu ikut turut serta dan tak pernah absen jika keberadaannya ada di tengah-tengah mereka, seakan-akan itulah ciri khasnya—tidak, bukan 'seakan-akan', tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Kano, begitulah namanya, kini sedang mencoba menahan tawa setelah berhasil mengganggu seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dan bergelombang. Dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang tak pernah disaring terlebih dahulu, tentu gadis tersebut terlihat marah. Dan tatapan tak bersahabat pun muncul saat gadis itu merasa sudah di puncak kesabarannya yang mulai menipis.

Sekedar bersantai sambil mendengarkan lagu, Kido menutup kedua matanya sambil bersandar di sofa, di telinganya sudah melekat _earphone_. Mencoba mencari suasana tenang sebisa mungkin, walau kerutan-kerutan di dahi dan alisnya mengatakan tidak. Dan saat kedua bola matanya memancarkan warna hitam yang berkilat-kilat akibat membiaskan cahaya lampu, terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun yang mengganggunya kini. Dan tepat sasaran, yang menjadi pemandangan gadis macho satu ini adalah kedua temannya yang awalnya hanya sedang bercanda yang kemudian lama-kelamaan malah saling menghina—mungkin tidak terlalu tepat juga, karena satu pihak di sana hanya diam tak melontarkan kata-kata—dengan suara yang sangat berisik, kini langsung kicep setelah mendapat gertakan secara general dari Kido.

Yah, Shin tahu jika memiliki teman seperti ini memang kadang menyusahkan.

Tak ambil pikir panjang, Shin melangkah mendekat ke arah sofa yang diduduki oleh Seto dan Kano. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, ia langsung duduk di sana dan mengambil posisi senyaman-nyaman mungkin. Kemudian ia menatap layar ponselnya hanya untuk memastikan seorang gadis berambut biru ada di sana.

"Oh, _Onii-chan_ sudah datang?" Momo baru tersadar. Gadis manis itu menatap datar ke arah Shin yang dari wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah mengatakan: "_Kau darimana saja memangnya?_"

Momo nyengir, lalu dengan seenaknya ia menarik tangan Hibiya dan berjalan mendekati enam teman lainnya, empunya tangan yang ditarik sempat berjengit kaget dan terlihat tak suka, antara tak mau dengan malas.

Gadis manis bersurai senada dengan buah jeruk tersebut memulai, "Aku mengambil cuti dari hari ini sampai besok. Jadi aku sempatkan untuk bermain bersama _Onii-chan _dan Mekameka Dan!" Riang yang kelewatan riang pada biasanya.

Membuat _sweatdrop _beberapa orang di sana yang sadar jika Momo salah mengucapkan nama geng ini.

"Hah, mengucapkan nama grub kumpulan remaja ini saja _Oba-san _masih salah," sindir Hibiya yang diawali dengan desahan lelah.

Momo cemberut. Tak terima.

Dan kemudian debatan panjang muncul di keduanya yang memang selalu sulit untuk akrab.

Suasana masih sama seperti yang awal, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Begitupula dengan Shintaro yang kini hanya bisa asik menatap layar ponselnya, dan sesekali menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Menghela napas lelah. Kadang rasa jemu melihat _handphone _terus-menerus datang menghampirinya, mengakibatkan dirinya memilih untuk mengamati seluruh _furniture _rumah yang ada di sekitarnya, beberapa barang aneh yang ia tahu maupun yang tak diketahuinya, berbagai macam jenis jam juga ada di sini, entah siapa yang memiliki hobi dengan barang-barang sepeti itu dan siapa juga yang mengumpulkan benda-benda tersebut. Tapi tak terlalu diambil serius olehnya. Matanya pun kembali teralih ke layar ponselnya, di dalamnya tak ada gadis bernama Ene yang selalu muncul jika ia menyalakan ponselnya, mungkin gadis itu sedang menghemat baterai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali mengamati seklilingnya, mati kebosanan mungkin bisa terjadi sekarang juga.

Entah sadar atau tidak, ia merasa ada yang kurang di sini.

Tapi peralatan rumah ada di tempatnya masing-masing, tak ada yang hilang satupun. Teman-temannya juga sepertinya lengkap—atau tidak. Di sini hanya ada adiknya, Kido, Kano, Seto, Mary, Ene, dan Hibiya. Sepertinya kurang satu orang, karena seharusnya di sini ada 9 orang.

Shin akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang yang tak terlihat sedari awal.

Seseorang temannya. Tinggi, berambut putih yang diikat _ponytail _ke bawah, mata yang selalu terlihat sayu dengan dua manik merah yang indah sewarna dengan batu _ruby_, mempunyai tatto kecil berwarna merah yang berada di pipi kanannya, berwajah polos yang lebih menjurus untuk dikatakan wajah bodoh, memiliki paras yang cukup manis dan cantik untuk porsi seorang laki-laki. Dan pemuda itu tak lain tak bukan adalah—

"Oh ya ampun, banyak sekali kau membeli makanan, Konoha!"

Ya, Konoha namanya, lebih tepat Konoha Kokonose.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya menatap polos ke arah temannya yang barusan berbicara. Dan terlihat menyebalkan saat kenyataannya Konoha hanya menanggapi ucapan tersebut dari satu kedipan kedua matanya dan tatapan datarnya, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu berjalan melewati yang lainnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kemungkinan asal acak dan asal masuk.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi, jadi mereka tak perlu melempar benda-benda yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya untuk menimpuk Konoha karena merasa tidak diacuhkan.

Momo duduk di samping Kido. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu, "Terkadang aku heran dengan wajahnya. Mengapa sampai tak punya ekspresi seperti itu, ya?" Orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Konoha.

Seto mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Sudah tak bisa diubah lagi, wajah defaultnya memang seperti itu," komentar Kido yang sama sekali kini tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Entah apa mungkin perempuan itu melepas _earphone_-nya atau ia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang kecil, jadi ia bisa mendengar ucapan Momo barusan.

Sang anak perempuan dari keluarga Kisaragi menghembuskan napas panjang dan disertai desahan lelah. "Haaaah, aku jadi penasaran."

Mary melangkah mendekati Momo. "Penasaran?" Nadanya sedikit tertarik sekaligus juga terdengar bingung dengan pernyataan sang gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

Momo mengangguk-angguk dengan membuat suara "Hm-hm!" yang berulang-ulang, menandakan jika ia memang sangat penasaran. "Aku penasaran... kira-kira bagaimana yah... jika wajahnya merona? Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi, apalagi wajahnya yang merona," jelas Momo yang diawali dengan jeda panjang. Jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh dagu, membuat pose kebingungan.

Jujur, mungkin beberapa di antara mereka ada juga yang merasa penasaran.

Semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Momo.

Benar juga atas perkataannya. Konoha memang sangat jarang menunjukan emosi di wajahnya. Marah, sedih, tersakiti, senang, jatuh cinta, dan lainnya. Kira-kira bagaimana bentuknya? Adakah di antara mereka yang pernah melihatnya? Mungkin jawabannya pernah, tapi jika sedang beruntung saja.

Seto memasang wajah berpikir. Jarang-jarang wajahnya menjadi seserius itu, padahal topik pembicaraannya tak terlalu penting. "Hm... maksudmu, wajah merona yang seperti ini?" ia berujar tiba-tiba, sehingga hampir dari mereka semuanya menatap langsung pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hijau sampai terlihat mirip dengan kodok tersebut.

Sang pemilik marga Kousuke tersebut menarik tangan seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang berdiri. Tak terlalu keras dan tak terlalu pelan, sehingga tak membuat orang tersebut sakit akibat cengkeraman tangannya. Dagunya ia tarik ke atas dan lalu kemudian—

_Cup_.

Hening sesaat sebelum sang korban sendiri yang menyadari lebih awal apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-aa." Gadis berambut putih membulatkan matanya, warna merah menghiasi parasnya yang manis saat tahu jika barusan pipinya mendapat sebuah kecupan singat.

Kano menahan tawa. Kido cuek. Hibiya mengkerutkan dahi. Seto tersenyum tanpa masalah. Momo menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Shin yang kembali menatap layar HP-nya.

"Heh, aku juga bisa jika hanya membuat wajah orang lain merona!" Kano berdiri dari tempatnya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan _awkward _di sekitarnya, pemuda tersebut dengan semangat mengepalkan tangan dan ditinjukan ke udara.

Lalu kemudian Kano memanggil nama salah satu temannya, "Kido~!"

Dan sambutan ramah berupa sebuah sepatu melayang menimpuk wajah manis seorang Kano yang kini sedang merentangkan tangan hendak ingin memeluk dan mencium Kido. Berkat tindakan cepat yang dilakukan sang pemimpin tercinta, Kano sekarang keadaannya meringkuk di sofa dan memegang dahinya yang memerah dan mencetak garis-garis sol sepatu.

"Jangan harap," komentar Kido sarkastis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan kembali menikmati lagu di _earphone_ miliknya.

Beberapa orang di sana menatap Kano malang. Memang susah ya jika menghadapi seorang _tsundere _sadis seperti Kido.

Derit lantai yang bersentuhan langsung dengan sepatu terdengar. Gadis Kisaragi berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ah, jika hanya itu aku juga bisa!" Momo menarik tangan Hibiya.

"ENGGAK—" Dan yang menang adalah bocah _shota _yang berhasil menutup mulut sang idol.

Dengan mulut yang ditutup dengan tangan-tangan kecil, Momo mencondongkan tubuh memaksa diberi jalan. Tenaganya yang kuat tentu bukanlah tandingan Hibiya. Sampai bocah laki-laki itu hampir jatuh dari _handle_ sofa sekalipun, sang gadis idol tetap tak mau kalah. Ditambah dengan rasa sesak akibat dada besar sang Bibi yang menutup indra penciuman bocah itu. Kecil kemungkinan ia bisa lolos.

Dan berkat suara ribut yang ditimbulkan pasangan berbeda umur 4 tahun tersebut, seluruh perhatian beberapa orang di sana tertuju kepada keduanya.

Kembali merasa tertantang, Seto menarik tangan laki-laki di sampingnya yang kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah seseorang yang ditariknya, Kano.

Kano pucat pasi.

Dan teriakan Mary yang melihat adegan _yaoi _secara _live _menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dengan jeritannya yang terdengar keras karena kedua objeknya mengambil spot pendaratan ciuman yang berbeda dengannya yang di pipi, sedangkan mereka memulainya dari bibir.

Kido menutup matanya, terlalu emoh melihat pemandangan yang tersaji sekarang.

Dan sial—

"Mmh! Oi, oi!" Kano sesak napas.

—Seto punya nafsu rupanya.

"Dasar homo," komentar sadis dilontarkan oleh laki-laki yang duduk di sudut sofa dekat dengan dua temannya yang sedang berciuman.

Shin, selaku anggota nomor 7, selaku manusia yang merasa dirinya paling normal dari yang lainnya walau sebenarnya dia juga menyimpang, hanya bisa mengernyit melihat keadaan yang sekarang menjad ajang cium-ciuman. Penggabungan antara _straight _dan _slash_, Momo dan Hibiya, Seto dan Kano. Mungkin kalau ditambah Mary dan Kido, akan lengkap; _straight, yaoi, yuri_.

Memukul kepala sendiri adalah langkah utama yang dilakukan Shin saat menyadari pemikirannya kelewatan menyimpang.

"Oh, oh! Ada apa _Master_? Kenapa terdengar berisik sekali?" Ponselnya memunculkan seorang gadis yang tak muncul sedari tadi dan kini datang dengan menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan layar. Dilengkapi pandangan heran dan penasaran, gadis bernama Ene tersebut meminta untuk _Master_-nya menggerakan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan kejadian ini.

Tapi Shin punya hati, ia tak ingin kepolosan—entah ini cocok atau tidak—milik Ene hancur saat melihat jika teman-teman sebayanya melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh seperti ini.

_DUG!_

"SUDAH OI—" jerit Kano.

_Oh my god_. Sepertinya pemandangan ini sudah tak layak diperlihatkan lagi.

Bocah malang yang ahli dalam menimpu tersebut jatuh dari sofa dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu, ditambah dengan beban berbeda yang berat menimpa tubuhnya—Seto menimpanya.

Seto menghentikan aksinya sebentar, hanya untuk melepas jaketnya yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan memproduksi keringat tidak senormal yang biasanya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas sofa. Dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuat wajah Kano merona. Tapi sebelum itu, terlihat seulas seringai seram di bibir Seto, dan entah kenapa Shin merasa terhina akan hal itu, mungkin karena dirinya terlalu sering menyeringai kejam sampai-sampai saat orang mengikutinya ia terlihat tak suka, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah permasalahan besar.

Dua pasang bibir yang menyatu. Diselingi dengan gigitan dan hisapan. Memaksa sang sub membuka mulutnya agar sang pendominasi bisa dengan leluasa menikmati seluruh miliknya. Mengecap rasa nikmat yang membangkitkan gairah, membuatnya ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Sensasi dan perasaan aneh yang muncul di setiap detak jantungnya. Lidah milik Kano yang awalnya menolak dengan cara mendorong malah disalah artikan bagi Seto yang mengira sang pemuda kecil di bawahnya menyambutnya dengan baik. Napas yang ditahan lama karena oksigen yang dimiliki mulai menipis. Suara-suara desahan terdengar sebagai musik yang sangat pas untuk mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

"Mmh!" Sebenarnya sekarang wajah sang pemuda pemilik nama Shuuya di belakang nama kecilnya tersebut sudah merah padam. Dalam hati, ia berharap Seto tidak menderita buta warna.

Sialan kau, Seto. Tampangnya kelihatan polos dan ceria, tapi rupanya—

Keadaan semakin rumit saat Momo telah kehilangan Hibiya karena bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan cepat dan lincah bisa membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang idol.

Lalu kemudian, ajang cium-ciuman ini sekarang hanya akan menampilkan pemandangan _slash _karena sang adik dari Shin langsung menarik tangan Mary dan mencium pipi sang gadis keturunan _medusa _tersebut sebagai pengganti dari bocah _shota _yang berhasil bebas darinya.

Entah mereka mengetahuinya darimana, entah mereka belajar darimana, entah mengapa mereka bisa pandai seperti itu. Shin ingat jika sifat, etika, pendirian dan pikiran seorang individu dilihat dari lingkungannya, apakah lingkungnnya baik atau buruk, itu menurut teori _Tabula rasa_. Tapi atas sepengelihatannya saja, di lingkungan ini tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat baik untuk bisa membuat libido mereka keluar, sekedar kepingan kaset film porno, majalah dewasa, atau barang-barang lainnya yang bisa membangkitkan gairah saja tak ada di sini. Di sini juga tak ada orang yang berani mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu. Apa mungkin mereka salah didik? Siapa yang merawat mereka? Ia tahu Momo tidak mungkin seperti ini, karena ia kakaknya, dan ia paling tahu semuanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, mungkin ini belum ada apa-apanya. Shin wawasannya lebih luas mengenai hubungan intim, selain pengetahuan dari pelajaran di sekolah, ia juga mengetahuinya lebih banyak dari internet.

Baiklah, ia tahu jika saat ini bukanlah saat untuk mempamerkan otaknya.

"Oh, sial. Aku pulang saja!" Shin bergegas berdiri. Niatnya ia akan kembali ke rumah saja.

"_Master_! _Master_! Tinggalkan aku di sini, aku tak mau ke rumahmu!" Ene meminta, dan langsung diberikan.

Shin membiarkan Ene pindah ke dalam ponsel Momo. Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik, ia tak ingin melihat pemandangan ini lagi secepat mungkin. Ia sedikit heran kepada Kido yang masih bisa _keep calm _padahal suasananya sudah seperti ini, sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Maka dengan secepat kilat ia berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya kembali.

_Creak, Blam_!

Membuka mata dan mencoba melihat ke depan.

Mengkerutkan dahi sampai pangkal hidung setelah menyadari bola matanya menemukan beberapa benda yang seharusnya tidak ada. Di sini ia malah menemukan sebuah ranjang, kursi, meja, lemari, dan barang-barang lainnya. Singkatnya ini adalah sebuah kamar, yang kalau tak salah ia ingat tempat di mana ia pernah tertidur di sini, tempat di mana ia dirawat oleh Mary, dan tempat di mana ia pertama kali mengenal seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan di sini. Yang entah ini kamar siapa, ia tak tahu dan juga tak mau tahu.

Dan yang menjadi pandangannya sekarang ini adalah: Konoha yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan makanan, dan tepat di samping sang pemuda tinggi terdapat banyak kantung plastik yang terisi dengan macam-macam makanan lainnya, dan tentu negima—makanan kesukaan laki-laki android itu—tak akan pernah absen.

Awalnya ia kira pintu luar tertukar dengan pintu kamar. Sebelum kemudian ia sadar akan terburu-burunya sampai tak tahu ruangan apa yang dimasukinya.

Konoha menelan makanannya agar mempermudahkannya untuk berbicara, "...O-oh... hallo, Shintaro..." Suara dan intonasi yang sangat ia kenal.

"Heh?" Kedutan di dahinya bertambah 2 lipatan diiringi dengan peluh yang jatuh di pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shin kepada Konoha. Dan sadar jika seharusnya Konoha 'lah yang bertanya demikian.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shin, sang pemuda Kokonose mengambil beberapa _barbecue _untuk dimakannya kembali setelah mengucapkan, "Uhm... di luar... sangat berisik, sepertinya." Memang benar di luar memang sangat berisik sekarang, tapi sebelumnya tidak terlalu berisik, 'kan?

Shin tak ambil pusing, ia langsung berjalan mendekat dan menduduki tempat di samping Konoha. Dirinya menatap layar _handphone_-nya sebentar, hanya untuk memastikan waktu.

Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang, ia juga bingung. Di luar sana terlalu berbahaya, hawanya sudah tak senyaman yang awal, tak ada pemandangan yang layak untuk dilihatnya. Bukannya ia bestari di bidang agama, sampai-sampai menolak sesuatu yang tidak diperizinkan untuk dilihat, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian, ia tak bisa dengan santainya menjadikan orang yang berciuman seperti itu sebagai pemandangan indahnya. Mungkin jika diperbolehkan memilih, ia lebih menyukai memandang itu semua di balik layar kaca.

Oke, otaknya kembali berulah.

Shin kembali berpikir, ia ingin keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi pasti tentu akan melewati ruang tengah. Tak bisa.

Dan akhirnya Shin menerima kenyataan jika ia terjebak di dalam kamar bersama Konoha.

Tapi tak apalah, ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit saja, sepertinya.

Suasana yang sangat hening mengakibatkan telinganya berpotensi kondusif mendengar apa saja yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Teriakan-teriakan, bunyi benda jatuh, rintihan kesakitan, dan lainnya. Bahkan terdengar lebih mengkhawatirkan dari bencana apapun, seperti contohnya bencana gempa bumi, jika gempa bumi ia bisa berlindung di bawah meja, tapi jika dengan mereka maka berlindung di bawah meja bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik. Ia merasa teman-temannya sekarang sudah dalam taraf yang membahayakan, bahkan terlihat lebih berbahaya daripada teroris yang menyerang _mall _ beberapa hari lalu. Dalam hati, Shin berharap tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat ia dan Konoha berada.

Shin memejamkan matanya sementara. Menenangkan diri, dan mencoba berpikir positif. Walau sedikit terganggu dengan suara makanan yang dikunyah oleh Konoha, apalagi aroma nikmat yang berkali-kali menggoda hidungnya. Kok, ia malah jadi lapar ya.

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Suara terbatuk-batuk yang jelas bukan dari sang _raven_.

Saat membuka kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat kini Konoha sedikit terbatuk-batuk sulit menelan makanannya. Dan secara insting naluriah, Shin mencoba mencari air untuk menolongnya.

Manik mengedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa barang-barang yang memang selalu ada di dalam kamar. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebotol soda di atas meja. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, ia langsung memberikannya kepada Konoha.

Konoha menerimanya, lalu membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya. Dengan suara tegukan yang terdengar cepat, pertanda memang jika makanan yang tersangkut itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. "Ah... terima kasih," ucapnya lega setelah menghabiskan setengah botol. Wajah datar seperti biasanya terpampang jelas, lalu ia memberikan sisa minuman tersebut kepada Shintaro. Dan melanjutkan memakan beberapa negima kembali, seakan-akan tak jera dengan kejadian barusan.

Shin hanya mengangguk dan mengambil botol tersebut.

Seolah lupa jika minuman tersebut bekas Konoha, Shin malah menghabiskan sisa minumannya. Kebetulan saat ini ia sedang haus.

Diam-diam Shin berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menyimpan botol soda di dalam sini.

Menutup botolnya dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja. Sedikit lega karena kerongkongannya tak terlalu kering seperti tadi, apalagi dengan sebuah kenyataan jika beberapa menit yang lalu ia sangat kelelahan setelah melewati beberapa rintangan hanya untuk bisa datang ke tempat ini.

Shin kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Hey, jangan makan sambil tiduran seperti itu," tegur Shin yang sedikit terganggu dengan rempah-rempah yang mengotori ranjang.

Dan Shin berharap sang pemilik kamar tidak marah saat mengetahui aroma pekat makanan menyeruak keluar dari ranjangnya.

Konoha menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan hanya menatap Shin sekali, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berarti ia tak mau. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu senang dengan posisi seperti ini.

Mengernyit tak suka, Shin kembali berucap, "Kau bisa tersedak seperti tadi."

"Uhm..." Menatap ragu, Konoha memiringkan kepalanya.

Lalu kemudian, setelah melihat itu, Shin bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik yang menyerang organ dalamnya, jantung. Sampai-sampai membuat degupnya terdengar sedikit lebih berisik daripada awalnya. Dimulai dari sana, lalu seketika ia merasakan panas menjalar ke wajahnya.

Bisa ditebak ini adalah salah Konoha. Shin tak tahu jika kekuatan dari wajah polos yang sedang ragu maupun kebingungan akan terlihat sangat-sangat kelewatan imut.

Langkah yang dipilih Shin sekarang adalah memalingkan wajah, apa saja yang penting Konoha tak tahu jika barusan ia sempat terpesona oleh wajahnya.

Tapi otak polos Konoha memang selalu tampak menambah kadar keimutan sang empunya sendiri. Konoha yang menyadari tingkah aneh Shin membuat ia sedikit terheran-heran. "Uhh... kau... marah... denganku... ya?" Sadar jika waktu terlewati selama sepuluh detik setelah ia bertanya demikian. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, sang pemuda penyandang marga Kokonose ini memang kadang selalu memiliki intonasi yang sangat lambat.

Shin menggeleng.

Konoha semakin merasa bersalah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukan gambaran sedih.

"Ma-maaf..." Bangkit duduk dari posisi awalnya, Konoha meminta maaf kepada Shin.

Dan Shin yang tak sengaja curi-curi pandang, kini hanya bisa menahan napasnya.

Mata sayu yang dihiasi dua manik berwarna merah cerah, tatapan memelas yang merasa bersalah, bibir sewarna buah ceri yang sedikit basah, kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke samping, pakaian yang sedikit acak-acakan, kedua tangan yang sejajar berada di antara kedua kakinya sekedar untuk bertumpu, dan suara yang monoton mencoba meminta maaf lagi—nada datar, tapi terdengar imut di telinganya.

Pemuda Kisaragi memberanikan diri menatap wajah Konoha secara langsung.

Dan terlihat tubuh Konoha sedikit bergetar saat ditatap dengan begitu tajam.

Oh, ayolah... hanya karena makanan, Shin berbatin heran.

Konoha sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Shintaro menyingkirkan makanan-makanannya, atau mungkin lebih jelasnya Shin menaruh seluruh pelastik berisi makan tersebut ke atas meja.

Setelah selesai, Shin menatap wajah orang lain di sana. Tanggapan Konoha di luar pikiran sang _raven _yang berpikir mungkin sang pemilik rambut seputih susu ini akan terlihat marah atau mungkin benci.

Tapi kenyataannya.

"U-uuh."

Seketika Shin bisa menyamakan pemandangannya dengan pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang ingin menangis.

Terlihat ketakutan terbukti dari bahu yang bergetar, terlihat ingin menangis terbukti dari kedua bola matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, walau wajahnya tak menunjukan emosi dan ekspresi lebih, tapi semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Shin. Percaya atau tidak, pemuda yang memiliki umur sembilan belas tahun itu lebih terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun saja.

Baiklah, Shin tak bermaksud membuat Konoha menangis. Ia hanya ingin membuat pemuda itu bisa makan dengan semestinya, jika tiduran seperti itu bisa membuat makanan menyangkut di kerongkongannya kembali, itu cukup berbahaya, ia tak ingin Konoha kesakitan seperti itu lagi. Dan lalu ia juga tak ingin kasur ini menjadi kotor akibatnya.

Gambaran Konoha yang menangis layaknya bocah yang kehilangan sesuatu sudah muncul di otak Shin. Ocehan ingin meminta kembali makanan tersebut sudah bisa terdengar di telinga Shin. Tatapan membenci sudah terpampang jelas di imajinasinya.

Tapi pemikiran awalnya kembali terbang begitu saja saat kenyataannya Konoha tak mengatakan demikian.

"Uh-uhm, ma-maaf... aku... tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."

Dan keteguhan batin dan kesabaran Shin untuk tidak langsung menerjang Konoha sedang diuji sekarang.

Oke, ia masih normal.

—Atau mungkin tidak?

"Ma-maaf..." Masih diulang, dengan suara imut yang merasa menyesal pula.

Sekarang Shin tahu akibat yang ia rasakan ketika menjadi _hikikomori _selain saat keluar rumah selalu memproduksi keringat yang banyak, selain sulit bersosial dengan orang sekitar, selain membuat setiap perkataannya terkadang terdengar memalukan atau kadang terdengar tajam, dan selain membuat wajahnya terlihat mengerikan maupun bodoh. Ternyata juga bisa membuat dirinya bingung bagaimana caranya menangani seseorang yang ingin menangis.

Seketika di benaknya terbayang Kido yang dengan tangan dikepalkan siap memukulnya kapan saja, lalu wajah-wajah Momo, Ene dan Mary yang seolah-olah mengatakan: "Kau jahat!". Terbayang pula wajah Kano dan Seto yang menatap sinis. Dan lalu Konoha yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukan _Danchou_.

—Oh, tidak. Tolong ampuni makhluk ex-NEET ini yang telah membuat seseorang yang tak bersalah menangis.

Ia harus melakukan apa sekarang? Kebingungan dan rasa panik sudah menyelimuti dirinya seutuhnya.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana jika ia dianggap sebagai orang yang jahat karena membuat seseorang menangis?

Ia harus apa?

Oh, ayolah Shintaro. Berpikirlah.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, Shintaro teringat akan sesuatu. Entah kenapa pada saat-saat ini ia malah mengingat bayangan-bayangan para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang saling mencium anggota lainnya, dan entah apa hubungannya Konoha yang terlihat ingin menangis dengan ajang ciuman tersebut. Shin mulai meragukan otaknya yang mulai bermasalah.

Dan mungkin ucapan Ene ada benarnya juga, mengenai dirinya yang mesum, otak bejat atau apalah itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia yang kehabisan akal malah memilih untuk menenangkan Konoha dengan cara mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Baiklah, sekarang ia sama saja dengan Seto dan Kano.

Tapi bedanya, ia tidak memberikan ciuman ganas, hanya sebatas kecupan ringan. Dan setelah mendaratkannya, Shin langsung menatap wajah Konoha.

_Awkward_ _moment_, ketika ia melihat Konoha sama sekali tak memberikan respon yang bagus. Sekedar menunjukan rona merah, gelagapan, menghina, atau lainnya. Yang ada hanya wajah polos kelewatan polos yang menyambut rasa penasaran Shin.

Shin yang awalnya berpikir untuk tak melakukannya lagi tiba-tiba teringat pada perkataan adiknya, Momo, yang mengatakan bagaimana bentuk rupa wajah Konoha yang merona. Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit penasaran. Entah ia mendapat bisikan gaib atau benaknya yang terlampaui absurd, Shintaro menjadi merasa tertantang dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

Konoha merasa kebingungan saat lelaki di hadapannya yang awalnya duduk bersila kini mengubah posisi betumpu pada lutut, setengah berdiri, membuat bayangannya menimpa seluruh tubuh Konoha.

Dagunya sedikit terangkat, mata merahnya menatap mata hitam kecoklatan milik Shin. Sorot mata polos yang sedang keheranan bertemu dengan sorot mata yang tajam seolah-olah menginginkan sesuatu. Keduanya terdiam sebelum kemudian pemuda yang lebih muda mendaratkan kembali ciuman keduanya di bibir ranum milik Konoha.

Awalnya Konoha mengira ini adalah kecupan yang sama seperti yang awal. Tapi saat melihat Shin mendorong tubuhnya sampai kepalanya jatuh pada kasur empuk, ia tak sempat tahu apa maksud dari ini, dan pemikiran awalnya menghilang begitu mengetahui bibir keduanya tak terlepas sampai di detik-detik selanjutnya.

"U-uhm!"

—Dan ternyata Shin juga melakukannya seperti sebagaimana Seto yang mencium Kano.

Persetan dengan siapa ia melakukannya. Ini hanya karena ia tertantang, dan juga penyebabnya adalah rasa keinginan yang kuat yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Rasa negima mulai terkecap di lidahnya. Tak seperti biasanya jika seseorang mencium kekasihnya yang merasakan manis yang seperti gula atau permen, Shintaro malah merasakan enak dan gurihnya daging. Membuat perutnya terasa keroncongan, dan mengakibatkan sang empunya sendiri mirip seperti hewan ganas yang sedang kelaparan. Tak ada celah yang terbuka sedikitpun, ia benar-benar membuat seorang Konoha Kokonose menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan keluar nantinya.

Shin dapat merasakan Konoha meremat jersey merahnya dengan kuat. Mungkin seharusnya perlawanan yang ia terima dari pemuda di bawahnya bukan hanya cengkeraman di pakaian, bisa saja ia mendapat dorongan, pukulan, atau mungkin tendangan kuat darinya. Tapi sadar atau tidak, seperti ada yang menghisap seluruh tenaga milik pemuda Kokonose ini, tak bisa melakukan lebih dan hanya bisa melakukan perlawanan yang tak berarti.

Dan Shin suka akan hal ini. Jadi ia tak perlu merasakan sakitnya disiksa oleh Konoha.

Mengigit bibir bawah dari pemuda yang didominasi. Konoha merintih pelan, dan sadar jika kelakuannya memberikan celah untuk sang _raven _masuk untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Konoha memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesak mungkin adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan dirinya sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Shin, mengambil kesempatan atas kelengahan Konoha. Terasa desiran aneh yang seakan-akan ingin mendobrak dinding tinggi di dalam hatinya, perasaan suka yang berlebihan, dorongan hasrat ingin memiliki kemudian, lalu nafsu bergairah yang entah datang darimana, bercampur menjadi satu sampai-sampai ia berpikir: apakah keadaannya masih baik-baik saja sekarang? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan ini, mengapa tiba-tiba muncul sekarang? Sekelebat pertanyaan terngiang di benaknya.

Shin teringat akan kelakuan Seto saat di ruang tamu tadi.

Menirunya tak apa-apa, 'kan?

"...Shin-Shintaro?"

Shin melepas jersey merahnya. Melemparnya ke segala arah, tak peduli akan benda yang menjadi korban pelemparannya. Termasuk juga manusia.

Ya, manusia.

"Aduh-duh!" rintih seseorang.

"AAAH! MOMO-_CHAN_! KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya, Mary."

"Kido, gunakan kekuatan matamu—EHH, KAU DI MANA, KIDO?!"

Dan beberapa teriakan maupun ocehan lainnya.

Seharusnya mereka sadar, mengintip bukanlah tindakan baik dan itu tidak diperbolehkan. Apalagi mengintip yang seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Shin melihat ke arah pintu. Wajahnya menggelap saat menyadari teman-temannya berada di sana.

Terlihat jelas kini Momo sedang memegang jersey merahnya yang barusan dilempar, selain jaketnya, di tangan gadis itu ia memegang ponselnya yang menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut _twintail _berwarna biru dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan bibir yang dikerucutkan—sebal. Lalu Mary yang wajahnya sebelas dua belas dengan kepiting rebus dan kini sedang marah-marah tak jelas. Di sampingnya gadis berhelai putih itu ada seorang pemuda yang ia kenali, Seto, tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas, kini sedang menutup kedua mata Mary. Di dekatnya terlihat pula wajah yang tidak kalah tak asingnya, terlihat aneh dengan warna merah yang berbentuk seperti bekas gigitan manusia berada di sekitar leher dan dadanya—itu Kano, bisa ditebak jika barusan Seto melakukannya sampai kebablasan.

Sedikit yakin jika Kido juga ada di sana.

Seandainya ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi dengan serinci-rincinya kepada teman-temannya. Bibir serasa ingin mengucapkan hal yag sebenarnya terjadi. Yang diawalnya ingin membuat Konoha tak menangis, sampai kemudian terlanjur suka dengan bibirnya yang terasa gurih dan sedap. Yang diawalnya hanya merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Momo, sampai kemudian ia kerasukan sesuatu sampai-sampai tega melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan.

Dan sekarang ia sadar, ia tak akan bisa mengatakannya. Teman-temannya sudah terlanjur mengambil pemikiran lain mengenainya. Yakin sampai semua soda di dunia habis sekalipun, pasti mereka tak akan mau mengerti walau dijelaskan dengan berbagai cara.

Lalu sebuah fakta yang ia lakukan sama sekali tak membawakan hasil. Karena Konoha tak menunjukan apapun rona merah di wajahnya, hanya sekedar mata sayu yang seperti mengantuk, peluh di pelipis dan lehernya, dada yang mengembang dan mengempis dengan cepat untuk mengisi kembali pasokan oksigennya yang hampir habis berkat ciuman lama tersebut, dan juga benang _saliva _yang menggantung di bibirnya dan bibir ranum sang pemuda Kokonose itu sendiri. Walau tanpa rona merah yang mengurangi poinnya, sekilas penampilan pemuda sub ini sangat-sangat sensual, bahkan lebih seduktif dari bintang JAV terkenal maupun seorang _prostitute _termahal sekalipun. Entah dia melakukannya sengaja atau di luar kesadaran, Konoha sangat menggiurkan sekarang.

"Ah, silakan lanjutkan _Onii-chan_! Kami tak akan mengganggumu!" Momo tersenyum.

"E-eh! Tapi aku—"

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Shintaro-_kun_!"

_Blam_! Pintu tertutup kembali.

Hening.

Dengan Shintaro yang masih menindih Konoha, dan pemuda yang didominasi itu sendiri hanya bisa menatap bingung.

Sampai akhirnya, Konoha Kokonose mencarikan suasana yang hening ini dengan meminta, "Uhm... jadi... apa boleh... aku mengambil... negima milikku kembali?"

"..."

Ambil saja. Ambil saja semuanya yang kau mau dan kau suka. Kalau perlu, ambil sekalian nyawa Shintaro, ia ingin mati sekarang juga, tolong siapapun.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Maafkan otak saya yang membuat fic ini penuh adegan aneh. Maaf fic ini tak seru dan tak ada manis-manisnya atau apalah itu namanya.

Niatnya memang ingin dibuat seperti ini, karena saya kekurangan asupan ShinKono dan SetoKano.

Idenya juga muncul dengan cara absurd.

Btw, siapa di sini yang se-OTP dengan saya? Ada yang suka ShinKono dan SetoKano juga, kah? Atau di sini lebih suka pasangan normal semua? /langsung nge-_down_.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
